


ღ Mañanas ღ

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki, Established Relationship, Fluff, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kinda OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: Una mañana de domingo, un Nowaki alegre que descubrió como despertar a su amado y un Hiroki que simplemente no se quiere levantar, no todas las mañanas debe de haber gritos en el departamento de los Egoístas, a veces solo bastan un par de mimos para despertar.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Kudos: 3





	ღ Mañanas ღ

# Único

—¡Hiro-san!—La voz jovial del pelinegro resonó armoniosa por toda la habitación—Hiro-san, ya es hora de levantarse, son casi las once y media de la mañana—Fueron las palabras de menor mientras que este mismo se acercaba a la ventana de la recamara y abría las cortinas de par en par dejando entrar toda la hermosa luz del astro rey tan brillante como la sonrisa y la mirada de Nowaki.  
El mayor, quien permanecía entre las sabanas simplemente gruñó suavemente a la vez que se removía entre las sabanas calentitas para intentar perderse entre ellas y conciliar el sueño una vez más, no mostró otro ademán de fastidio, ese día estaba de buen humor.

—No quiero...

Era Domingo y al día siguiente iba a tener que levantarse temprano e ir a hacer de niñera para un montón de niños gritones y fastidioso sin una pisca de respeto a la literatura.... Solo quería otras ocho horas... quizás nueve... o diez...

Nowaki, por otro lado al escuchar el gruñido de parte de Hiroki y ver como se ocultaba aun más entre las sabanas simplemente sonrió, por todo lo eterno que había veces en las que Hiroki era tan tierno. Pero también tenía un pésimo despertar... Algo que no es problema para Nowaki; desde hace mucho tiempo que sabía cómo hacer que Hiroki se despertara de buen humor.

Así que, con una sonrisa, el hombre de ojos azules se acerco a la cama lentamente y luego se recostó en ella, justo al lado del castaño, hundiéndose entre las sabanas, el más bajo suspiro placenteramente al sentir el calor de su novio, y se estremeció gustosamente cuando este los rodeó con sus cálidos brazos, el hombre de hermosos ojos color cielo comenzó a acariciar lentamente la abundante cabellera castaña de su amante y repartir suaves besos en toda la extensión de la trigueña clavícula, Hiroki suspiro quedo dejándose consentir, aun con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa a causa de las cosquillas que el cabello azabache de su pareja le provocaba al rosar su piel, el menor continuó repartiendo suaves besos hasta subir a su níveo cuello, recorriendo la piel de durazno de su mejilla y de allí a su oído, donde susurró suavemente.

—Hiro-san, es hora de levantarse... Es eso o te juro que me pondré a cantarte las mañanitas.

—Es casi el medio día...—Respondió el castaño con voz adormilada.

—Las cantaré igual~

Nowaki alargó infantilmente el último sonido de la frase, aun con la voz en susurro, Hiroki no hizo más que estremecerse y casi ronronear del placer al sentir el cálido aliento del oji-azul en el lóbulo de su oreja. Aun con los ojos cerrados, se vio obligado muy para su disguste a aceptar las replicas de su novio, aunque sonaba tentador escuchar a Nowaki cantar. Suspiró dándose por vencido, tenía hambre y el exquisito aroma de comida recién hecha estaba por todo el apartamento.

—Está bien, me levantaré—En su voz se escuchaba claramente la resignación y la flojera.

Nowaki sonrió contento por haber logrado su cometido, así que beso suavemente la frente y se levantó para permitirle la acción a su pareja. Hiroki apenas y abrió lentamente un ojo, su cuerpo pesaba y tenía una flojera inmensa, el solo pensar en el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para levantarse solo hacía que quisiese hundirse aun más entre las sabanas para no tener que hacer ningún otro movimiento... Así que, sin remordimientos y optando por la opción más sencilla simplemente levanto los brazos hacía el azabache y pronunció un lento—Cárgame.

Nowaki observo por segundos a su pareja y luego suspiro con una sonrisa en los labios, se acerco hasta la cama y levantó el castaño entre sus brazos, Hiroki enredo las piernas alrededor de la cintura del azabache y se abrazó a su cuello, recostó su cabeza en el hombro del contrario, aun con sus ojos cerrados, aun medio dormido.

Nowaki sonrió contento ante la aptitud sumisa de su adorado castaño y acomodando su agarre por debajo de sus glúteos comenzó a caminar hacía el pasillo, de los carnosos labios de Hiroki escapo un adormilado "Yay".

Y después el hogar se vio ahogado por las frescas risas del más joven.

Como adoraba esas mañanas.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, ¡besos!


End file.
